There are various devices and appliances for which it may be useful to control operation of the device when a user is not present, e.g., by using a mobile device. Home automation systems may provide the user with the option to receive an event notification such as “dryer cycle has completed” or “front door opened.” Such notifications are useful but can be difficult to configure due to the variety of devices that may generate such a notification (e.g., front door, dryer, washer, etc.), variety of events that could trigger a notification, variety of destinations to send the notifications (e.g., which user or which user's device), means of notifying (e.g., text message, email, pop-up alert, etc.). Accordingly, a simple way for the user to request the notification type, source, and destination may be helpful.